Vehicle network is an vehicle mobile internet of things. It refers to a network system that uses vehicle electronic sensing equipments with the help of mobile communication technology, vehicle navigation systems, intelligent terminal equipment and information network platform to make the vehicle and road, vehicle and vehicle, vehicle and people, vehicle and city real-time networked, and realize information interconnection. Therefore, the vehicles, people, objects, roads can be effectively and intelligently monitored, scheduled and supervised. Through the radio frequency identification technology, Vehicle network can realize the vehicle digital managements, such as real-time tracking, vehicle operating conditions supervision and other regulatory. Just like the internet of things, the basis of vehicle network is sensor. So enhancing the sensor's operation is necessary. With the help of sensor, the traffic signal, camera, jam reports, weather conditions, and other information can be integrated together, thus, the interconnection of vehicles and roads is realized. And through the communication and cooperation between the road management deparimnt and the technical management department, vehicle network can realize the combination of vehicles, roads and people.
The nature of vehicle network is the integration of mobile internet and internet of things. Through the integration of various information and services concerning vehicles, roads and people, the vehicle network provide services for the people, including the people inside vehicle and the people who is concerning about. Therefore, those which want to get the information and services provided by vehicle network are not just the vehicle terminals, but all terminals that can access internet or mobile Internet. Thus computers and mobile phones are also the terminals of vehicle network. Most of conventional technologies and applications of internet or mobile internet can be used in vehicle network, including media entertainment, e-commerce, web2.0 application and information service. Comparing with internet and mobile internet, vehicle network has two key features: the first is that vehicle network relates to vehicle and road, and the second is that vehicle network regards the position information as a key element. Revolving around the two key features and developing more applications of vehicle network, we will bring a wider range of users of and service providers to vehicle network.
In prior art, Vehicle Ad-hoc Network (VANET) is a kind of Ad-hoc Network, which supports dynamic, random, multi-hop topology application in transportation field. VANET is also a special local network, meanwhile is a kind of special Mobile Ad-hoc Network (MANET). It not only has all the characteristics of traditional Ad-hoc Network, but also has the particularities of on-board wireless network, such as fast moving of network node, dynamic and rapidly changing of network topology, instability of wireless communication channel, narrow time of communication window between nodes. Different from the traditional Ad-hoc Networks, VANET is composed of On-Board Unit (OBU) and Roadside Unit (RSU). OBU mainly consists of positioning module, vehicle state parameter collecting module, vehicle and road communication module, vehicle and input-output device communication module. Vehicle communicates with the outside via OBU, and RSU is mainly charge of the communication between vehicle and fixed facilities. The network architecture of VANET is divided into two parts: one is the communication between vehicles, i.e. vehicle to vehicle communication; another is the communication between vehicle and fixed facilities (RSU), i.e. vehicle to infrastructure communication. However, VANET cannot satisfy the communication between vehicle and internet.